Hate me, Love me
by YuTa-chan
Summary: "Are you sure you really hate him Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked "Yeah! I really really hate him!" "You know, they say the more you hate the more you love" "..."  A sasunaru itakyuu fanfic! I suck at summaries though    please R&R!
1. School

AN: Hola! I'm so bored so maybe making a story wouldn't be so bad.

PAIRINGS: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, KakaIru

WARNING: Yaoi alert! Don't like don't read :D You've been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

xOXXXOx

**CHAPPY 1: School**

It should have been a good morning if it wasn't for Kyuubi and his doings. It really pissed him off! Naruto continued to glare at his aniki while Kyuubi continued to smirk at him.

_Flashback_

"_Wake up Naru-chan"_

"_Nnnhnn…5 more minutes Kyuu-nii…" Naruto mumbled against his pillow and snuggled deeper into it._

"_Hey now, you've been saying that for the last 10 minutes. Aren't you excited that you're finally going to the same school as me? C'mon. Get up now or else—"_

"_Shut up Kyuu-nii." Naruto mumbled, not really minding to hear Kyuubi's threat. Kyuubi just smiled and said_

"_I warned you." He then grabbed the pitcher full of cold water and ice and poured it on Naruto._

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" All of the blonde's sleepiness is now gone as he shrieked at the top of his lungs followed by curses thrown at his brother._

"_Goddamit Kyuu-nii! You mean bastard I'm gonna kill you, you big, fat—"_

"_Such energy, Naru-chan. Anyway, it's your fault so go get out of bed now. And one more thing, I'm not fat!"_

_Meanwhile, while Iruka is humming…_

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Iruka sighed and shook his head. 'Probably Kyuubi's doing and Naruto's fault' he thought._

_End of flashback_

"Achoo! Ugh…"

"Geez Naruto, screaming like that early in the morning. I feel sorry for the poor innocent neighbors who're disturbed." Iruka stated after taking a sip of his tea. Naruto's right eyebrow twitched. Here he was, sneezing the daylights out of him for the nth time and Iruka was worried about the neighbors? Really man. Damn. He mentally promised himself to never ever ever ever ever EVER let Kyuubi wake him up.

"Gomen Naru-chan, you're just so hard to wake up." Naruto pouted. Knowing that Kyuubi is right embarrasses him, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone and being the hyper blonde he was, he grinned and gave a 'piece' sign to Kyuubi and yelled _'it's okay!'_ Everyone resumed eating then.

xOXXXOx

"This school isn't so bad…not to mention it's huge." Kyuubi laughed a little at Naruto's gaping face and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I know. Now close your mouth before a fly enters." Naruto punched him jokingly on the shoulder and stuck his tongue out.

"Yo Kyuubi!" They both turned around and saw a long-haired blonde, only one eye visible and almost as tall as Kyuubi.

"Dei." Kyuubi greeted. Naruto raised his eyebrows and asked.

"Uh, Kyuu-nii? Who's she?" Kyuubi chuckled.

"He's Deidara, a friend of mine."

"…He? Oh gee, sorry man!" Deidara laughed.

"That's fine un! I mean, I'm used to it. So, you're Naruto, un? Kyuubi's younger brother?" Naruto wondered why this Deidara guy kept saying 'un', though he decided to shrug it off. The guy seems nice anyway. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! I didn't know Kyuu-nii talks about me."

"He does, un!"

"Is he a sadist here in school too? I mean, he's really a sadist." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and Deidara laughed. The bell rang and the three of them hurried to go to their respective rooms. Kyuubi and Deidara were about to help Naruto to his own classroom but he said he'd be fine.

"Be a good kit and don't ditch classes okay?" Kyuubi said. Now he's kinda regretting for not accepting help. The school's big and he was lost. What's worst? He was late.

"Where the fuck is D-class?" he shouted in frustration.

"Oi! Don't shout kid. Do you want me to help you?" Someone said behind Naruto which made him jump a little for being startled.

"Uh, yeah, please? Is it okay?"

"Yes, we're in the same class anyway. I'm Kiba." The guy said.

"Thanks Kiba. I'm Naruto."

xOXXXOx

"This is our new student, Naruto Uzumaki. Please introduce yourself Uzumaki-kun." Kakashi said and Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 17 years old. I hope I could get along with all of you!" Kakashi said Naruto would be seated between Sasuke and Sai. Naruto started to walk towards his sit and as soon as he sat, the guy on his right, known as Sai, said hi to him.

"Oh, uhm, hello."

"You're very cute, Naruto-kun. Will you go out with me?" Sai said

"Huh? I'm a guy!" he shouted in a whisper.

"I know, but I don't care. Besides, you look like a girl. Do you even have a dick?"

"WHAT?"

"I said—"

"Don't mess with the new student, Sai." Sasuke butt in. Sai rested his chin on his right hand and looked at Sasuke with his creepy fake smile.

"What Sasuke-san? Do you like him too?"

"Shut up." Sasuke said with a glare.

"Okay okay~ chat with ya later Naruto-kun." Sai finally faced the board and started to pay attention in class. Naruto looked at Sasuke and thanked him, only to receive a simple '_hn_' from the raven. '_This is going to be a one helluva year.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

**A/N: So! That's all I can give for now. Sorry if it's short. I'm really sleepy coz it's already 1:45 am and I haven't slept yet. I'll try to make chapter 2 quickly. Reviews are appreciated! :D Thank you!**


	2. Detentions

**A/N: **Alrighty! Sorry for not updating soon guys. We migrated and I'm not bringing any computer with me. My laptop is damaged so no use for bringing it TT_TT Anyway! My kind and oh-so-thoughtful friend allowed us-me and my sisters-to borrow his old laptop. So there! Atlast I can upload my new chapter! Oh yeah, thanks for the alert and reviews!

**Warning and Disclaimer at the first chapter (yeah, lazy to type =.='')**

**xoXXXox**

**CHAPPY 2: Detentions**

**(Naruto's POV)**

Aaargh! Sasuke's definitely the most bastardy-ass person that I've ever met in my whole damn life! The teme! I already got 3 detentions from my first one week in school! Well, atleast Sasuke has too. Ha! Serves him right. It all started from my first day in school.

_Flashback_

_It was math time and Naruto is bored. Like, really bored. And he didn't get a thing about what the teacher is blabbing about. So he decided to chat with his seatmate Sai._

"_Um, hey Sai." Said person looked at him and smiled._

"_Yes Naruto-kun?" Sai replied in a whisper._

"_I'm bored."_

"_Oh, I can help you with that. You wanna cut classes and go out on a date with me? We can do…many things. If you know what I mean." Sai said with a creepy fake smile. Naruto's face paled at the question and shook his head rapidly. 'I should've known he'd say that!' he thought and stopped chatting with Sai. He turned to Sasuke who looked at him and mouthed 'dobe'. Naruto's eye twitched. 'What the fuck?'_

"_Teme, how dare you call me—"_

"_Dobe." Oooh, bastard._

"_Why you little—"_

"_Uzumaki-san, is something wrong?" the teacher suddenly stopped talking and asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke who seemed listening to the teacher. He looked like as if he didn't talk to Naruto at all which made Naruto look like he was talking to himself while facing Sasuke. Tch, bastard._

"_N-nothing, sensei."_

"_Alright Uzumaki-san. If there's something you don't understand you're free to ask." The teacher said and turned back to teaching._

"_Yeah, th-thanks." Naruto sighed and rested his chin on his palm._

"_Heh, moron." A vein popped at Naruto's head._

"_The fuck teme?" he hissed lowly so as to not be noticed by the teacher._

"_Dobe. You probably don't understand a thing about the lesson."_

"_Alright, that's it!" Naruto tackled him and ofcourse as a result, they both got their first detention._

_End of flashback_

So yeah, that's what happened. Anyway, this is our third time that we got detention and we are tasked to clean the whole school building. Yeah. I know it sucks.

**xoXXXox**

**(Normal POV)**

"Really Naru. This is the third time. Why can't you be a good kit?" Kyuubi said, waiting for the two-actually only Naruto-to finish the job.

"I'm good Kyuu-nii. But that bastard isn't." Naruto replied, pointing towards Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked at him and said.

"Well, I'm only stating the truth, dobe."

"Don't talk to me teme! And don't call me dobe!"

"Heh, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Alright, stop it you two! If I hadn't known better I would've thought you two have a relationship." Kyuubi thought about what he said and continued. "Do you have a relationship?"

"HELL NO KYUU-NII!"

"No." They said in unison.

"I've only known that bastard for a week!" Sasuke smirked

"So you're implying that if you know me a little longer we could have a relationship?" Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto's face flushed.

"N-no! No you teme! Stop chuckling aniki!" And Kyuubi just chuckled more.

**xoXXXox**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

The bell rang for dismissal and everybody went out to go home. Everybody except me and Naruto. We got another detention because of Naruto…okay fine. _Maybe _it was also my fault…alright fine! Fine! I was the one who initiated it but so what? I can't help it! Naruto's so fun to tease. The first time I saw him, I was intrigued. I've never felt intrigued about someone before, but the way his blue eyes shone with happiness and his unruly blonde hair that's screaming to be touched, his pink plump lips begging to be kissed, sun-kissed tan skin, the whisker marks on each side of his cheek which makes him unique to every other person, the angelic fa—what? Why're you looking at me like that? It's true. He looks so adorable and—fuck. What am I thinking? I'm not going gay over Naruto! Hell, I'm not going gay for anyone! I'm an Uchiha, damn it! After teasing Naruto more, we both finally finished cleaning and are able to go home. I flopped on my bed to rest a bit and saw my phone blink. I picked it up and saw a message from Itachi. It said '_Hello little brother. I'm going home tomorrow and start studying in your school. Actually, I should've already been there a week ago, but there's a delay on my flight. I miss you otouto. See you soon.' _I smiled. I missed Itachi too. My brother is very kind and he's smart. That's why he studied abroad. Hey, I'm smart too. It's just that I decided to not study there because I prefer it here. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm looking forward to see him tomorrow.

**(Normal POV)**

Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki residence…

Kyuubi sighed.

"Is something wrong Kyuu-nii?" Naruto asked.

""Nothing Naru-chan. Sasuke just reminds me of someone."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, my childhood friend."

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, right. That was really short. Sorry guys! I need to turn the computer off now coz my father's insisting to sleep. Yesh, I need to sleep coz it's already late and I need to wake up early tomorrow. I promise to update soon! Please review! :D

**Can anyone guess who's Kyuubi's childhood friend? :D**


	3. childhood friend and random events

**A/N: **Goodness! I finally am able to update, not tour around our new place! (Where I live xD) But let's not talk about that. I'm here to present you the third chapter of this story! Though, this chapter **focuses more on Kyuubi and Itachi** –**sighs and scratches head**- and the reply for the reviewers first! D: I forgot to put replies on chapter 2! Argh, oh well.

**Lazy Gaga – **aw, girl you're so sweet! Thank you for reviewing! Your reviews make me more dedicated! :D

**Kira1993 – **I updated chappy 2 already! Yay! :D And here's chapter 3! Thanks!

**lowfat-yogurt – **Really? Good to know! :D Thank you , please do continue loving it!

**xXxbloodyfangsxXx – **Mwahahah! Well, the answer for your guess is…! Just read to know xD -laughs- anyway! Thank you for your review! It's love :D

**rath- 16 – **Thanks! Yes he's soooo gay xD and he's still in denial. I think Naru is cute when he's clueless. Haha xD

**cute peppermint – **Oh? You like Sai then? I kinda like him too! Haha! And please read this chappy to know ir it's indeed Itachi xD

**kurokiya – **Thank you! Please continue reading and liking it! :D

There! Once again, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! :D -bows to reviewers-

**Warning and disclaimer in chapter 1**** (another warning. This chapter sucks due to brain damage of the author xD yeah, my mind's kinda in a mess -.- so sorry)**

**xoXXXox**

**Chappy 3: Childhood friend**

_Kyuubi and Naruto just moved to __Otogakure with the Umino family after their parent's death__**(1)**__. The Uminos are the closest relatives to the Uzumakis, thus deciding to keep the two after they lost their parents__**.**__ Naruto was 4 and Kyuubi was 6. Kyuubi went to the playground alone and sat on a swing, head down looking at his feet. He sighed and looked at the other children playing with their parents looking out for them. Kyuubi sighed once again. For his young age, he already knows how much it hurts to accept the death of your parents. Even so, he was a strong child and able to handle it despite of his age. He wondered if he used to play much with his parents when he was a little bit younger. He snapped out his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him. He looked back and saw a raven haired guy with pate skin looking at him emotionlessly, but the stare was intense. He could feel it. The boy was also around his age._

"_What?" Kyuubi asked when the boy continued to stare at him._

"_That's my swing." The boy told him._

"_I sat here first. And I don't see your name on it."_

"_I don't have to name it. Everybody knows that that's my swing." But ofcourse Kyuubi doesn't know. He just moved right? After a few more minutes they started to argue which grew until they were wrestling each other on the ground. The boy was lying on his back with Kyuubi on top of him, strangling him. The boy punched the red-head which sent him flying. Kyuubi stood up and they both grabbed each other, clawing, scratching and all. The other kids left the play ground while the others just watched. Some cheered and shouted 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' and others couldn't care less. Finally, someone grabbed the boy. The woman looked like the boy's mother._

"_Itachi!" the woman scolded. "Oh dear, why are you two fighting?" she asked._

"_He took my swing." The boy, Itachi, said. The woman giggled at patted Itachi's head._

"_You are fighting over a swing? That does sound childish. Don't do it again, okay Itachi? The swing doesn't belong to us so let him." Itachi sighed in defeat and nodded. The woman turned to look at Kyuubi and smiled._

"_Hello, this is the first time I saw you. I'm Mikoto. What's your name?"_

"_Kyuubi."_

"_Okay Kyuubi-kun, come with me. I'll heal your and Itachi's wounds." Kyuubi shook his head._

"_Don't talk or go with strangers...that's what my parents said." Mikoto stared at him then laughed and patted his head._

"_Where are your parents anyway, Kyuubi-kun?"_

"_Dead." Mikoto was taken aback but then decided not to push the topic._

"_Okay then,__ you both wait for me here. Now don't fight and say sorry to each other okay?" The two both nodded their heads then Mikoto left._

"…"

"_..i'm Kyuubi."_

"…_Itachi."_

"_Sorry, I guess."_

"_Sorry too__." Kyuubi smiled at him and Itachi smiled back a little. From then on, the two became inseparable._

_Xxx_

"_Itachi__!" Kyuubi yelled when Itachi went out of the house. Itachi didn't go to class for the past week and Kyuubi didn't know why. He thought he was sick. They were both 9 years old now._

"_Kyuu."_

"_Itachi! Why are you absent today? Are you sick or something?" Itachi stayed silent and sadly looked away._

"_Ita..?" Kyuubi was beginning to feel nervous. Itachi was acting weird. Itachi looked at him suddenly and breathed deeply._

"_I…we're leaving tomorrow morning__, kyuu. Father said I'm going to study abroad." Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise._

"_W-what? Why?"_

"_He said there's a more appropriate school for me there.."_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kyuubi yelled angrily and ran away, leaving Itachi in shock and sadness._

_The next day, Itachi got out of the house and sat on the the terrace where his parents told him to wait for them. He heard his name being called suddenly and saw Kyuubi running towards him, panting._

"_Kyuu!"_

"_Itachi.." he panted._

"_Kyuu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just don't want you to be sad."_

"_It's okay, I'm sorry too. I was being selfish. I came here to give you this. Here!" Kyuubi shoved his hand in front of Itachi's face, holding a necklace with an accent of three round silvers__**(2).**__ Itachi got it from him and looked at it._

"_I'm giving this to you! My dad made it for me so that is the only one in the whole world! If you ever lost it I'm going to hunt you and kill you!" Itachi chuckled and thanked him._

"_How would you even know if I lose it?"_

"_I'll feel it!"_

"_Haha, okay. But I don't have anything to give you…" Kyuubi snickered._

"_Like I need anything!" They both laughed and then stayed silent for a while. After some time, Itachi broke the silence._

"_I'm going to miss you, you know."_

"_Yeah...me too." Just after they hugged each other, Mikoto and Fugaku went outside with a little boy behind Mikoto. They all got into the car after waving goodbye to Kyuubi. It was the second time, the first being with his parents, that he cried for someone._

Kyuubi woke up, slowly opening his tear-stained eyes. He realized that he had been crying while dreaming. He wondered why he dreamed about his childhood. He brought one hand to his face to wipe the tears then rested it on his forehead—his hand, not his tears—trying to ease the sad feeling that the dream had left. Ever since he saw Naruto's classmate and according to Naruto, his eternal rival, he can't help but think about Itachi again. Kyuubi snorted. _'It's been what, 10 years?' _he thought as he got up from the bed to take a shower then went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Naruto. Where's Iruka? Off to work already?"**(3)**

"Yup! Good morning!" He greeted back. Kyuubi stared out the window for awhile, taking in the nice weather. _'It looks like it's gonna rain though.'_

"So what shall we do today?" Naruto cut his train of thoughts and asked. Iruka will be working till night so it'll be boring for them to stay in the house alone again. Last time they got really bored, the two brothers experimented things to kill boredom, which almost destroyed the whole kitchen.

"Dei invited us to go hang out with them. Wanna come along?"

"Sure Kyuu-nii! Can I invite my friends?"

"Yep, the more the merrier right?"

Naruto nodded and dialed Kiba, Sai and Sakura's number and invited them. After a minute…

"Yeah yeah, in front of the school…SHUT UP SAI! IT'S NOT A DATE!" Naruto yelled before hanging up. Naruto sighed and said that's all he will invite. Kyuubi stared at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna invite the Uchiha kid?"

"Why would I?" Naruto exclaimed. Kyuubi chuckled at him and patted his head.

"Don't overreact. Well, I just thought it's a nice thing to invite him." Naruto sighed and got the phone again and dialed Sasuke's number. How he got it, who knows? I don't.

"Hello?"

"Hey teme." A snort was heard on the other line.

"Dobe. What's up?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't call me that teme! Anyway, um, me and the others are gonna hang out. Maybe see a movie or something. Wanna come along?"

"Hn. What's with the sudden invitation?" Sasuke sounded a little bit surprised, but ofcourse Naruto didn't notice.

"Well, I um...thought it'll be nice if I invite you too. Are you coming or not?" On the other line, Sasuke raised an elegant brow. Not like Naruto could see.

"How will I know this isn't a prank?"

"Teme! I wouldn't waste my time thinking pranks for you! I'm being nice and all here and that's what you think?" There was a pause for a while then Sasuke said.

"I will If you let me bring my brother too."

"Sure teme! Aniki said the more the merrier! See you in front of the school in 30 minutes!"

"Hn." They both hang up and Kyuubi raised his brow, as if asking what did he say. Naruto told him that Sasuke was coming. Kyuubi nodded and they both got ready, and went out of the house.

**xoXXXox**

"This is Sasori un!" Deidara introduced his friend to the others except Kyuubi.

"Yo." Sasori said, placing an arm around Deidara's shoulder, making the other blush. Naruto grinned and introduced Kiba, Sakura and Sai. All of them are here except one. Sasuke. The teme.

"Where's the Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"Oh how nice of you Naruto! You invited Sasuke-kun too!" Sakura squealed. Aside from Kiba, Sakura became Naruto's second best friend. And she really likes Sasuke a lot. Naruto has formed a little crush on her.

"I don't know where he is, Kiba. And thanks Sakura-chan! Hehe!" He scratched the back of his head and suddenly saw Sasuke walking towards them.

"Teme!" Naruto greeted.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted back.

"Sasuke-kun! I knew you'd come for me!" Sakura said and latched herself in Sasuke's arm.

"Yo Sasuke!" Kiba grinned. "Didn't thought you'd actually be coming!"

"Shut up Kiba. And get off me Sakura." Sasuke snapped.

"Hello Sasuke-san." Sai acknowledge his presence and Sasuke did the same.

"Sai." He greeted.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Right after Naruto asked, someone who looked like Sasuke came walking towards them. They assumed it was Sasuke's brother.

"This is my brother, Itachi." All of them started introducing themselves and tried to have a conversation with him but his eyes seemed to be glued at someone. Ah, ofcourse. Kyuubi. They both stared at each other with shock expressions on their face.

'_Is that…Kyuubi?' _Itachi thought as he walked towards him.

"Kyuu..?"

"…Itachi…" Kyuubi suddenly grinned and glomped Itachi, much to the raven's and other's surprise.

"Oh my god, Itachi! It's really you!" He exclaimed happily like a kid. Itachi chuckled and hugged Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, it's so good to see you again. I didn't lose the necklace. See?"

"Hah! Good! Coz if you did, I'm gonna kill you!" They both laughed. It felt like they were 9 years old again.

"Ehem." Naruto said.

"Hm? Oh, hehe…sorry about that guys. This is Itachi, my childhood friend!" Kyuubi said and was replied with 'oooh's. The group decided to just leave the two alone. They missed each other too much and needed some time together. When the others left already, Kyuubi and Itachi started talking with each other again.

Meanwhile…

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasori asked while hiding in a corner with the others. They decided to just follow Itachi and Kyuubi instead because they said it's more fun. Why? Finding sources for blackmail. Why? To tease Kyuubi and Itachi. Why? It's fun. Why? Dammit, supply your own reason.

"This is fun, un!" Dei said quietly.

"Look! Let's take a picture of that scene!"

Everyone turned their heads to look what Sakura is pointing and saw Itachi licking Kyuubi's ice cream and vice versa. Suddenly, they all have their cameras and took a picture of them. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'Bunch of idiots.' _He thought, but took a picture too. Hey! Blackmailing Itachi is a good idea for him.

"Ne Itachi, are you gonna stay here for good?" Kyuubi asked.

"I might, I might not."

"Oh" suddenly, it rained so hard and the two of them run in a random (a/n: random, lol xD) shaded area. _'I knew it.' _Kyuubi thought. The group who are 'stalking' the two were wet though, too late to save theirselves from the rain. It may be fun to get wet and all, but it's not really fun to get sick so they decided to go home and just reschedule their hang-out time next time, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. The both looked at each other.

"Ne Sasuke, I think we should go approach them now."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Both of them approached Itachi and Kyuubi who were currently on a random shaded area.

"Hey guys. Why did you let yourselves get wet? And where are the others_" Itachi asked.

"Um, it's….fun? And the others went home already." Naruto answered, Sasuke only giving a simple 'hn '. Kyuubi sighed and said.

"I guess we should go home then?" Kyuubi then put his hand inside his pocket searching for something. His scrunched his nose as if he found nothing. He turned to look at Naruto and asked.

"Hey Naru, you bringing the house key? I forgot to bring mine.**(4)"** Naruto's face paled.

"Um, I thought you were bringing yours so I didn't bring mine."

"What? How will we enter the house then? Man, this is a pain. Now we gotta wait till Iruka gets home."

"He gets home at night."Naruto said dryly. Itachi placed his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder and smiled at him. He offered that they could stay with them for a while and after a little persuading, Kyuubi agreed. Luckily Itachi brought his car so they didn't have to walk in the rain.

When they reached the Uchiha manor, they got off the car and a familiar woman opened the door for them.

"Mikoto-san!" Kyuubi exclaimed. The woman blinked then gasped, recognizing the red-head immediately.

"Kyuubi-kun! Oh my, you've grown! You're even more handsome than I last saw you!" Kyuubi blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Mikoto-san. You're still as stunning as ever"

"Aw, you flatter me Kyuubi-kun." Mikoto giggled and let them inside.

"So this is your little brother?"

"Yes Mikoto-san. This is Naruto." Naruto grinned.

"Uzumaki Naruto desu! Nice to meet you!" Mikoto smiled at them.

"I'm glad my sons choose good friends! And good looking!" Sasuke sweatdropped. _'I don't remember telling her the dobe's my friend though...'_

"Okay, so I'll leave you guys here alone now okay? I'll cook some food for you!" They thanked her after she left.

"So you're my aniki's childhood friend?" Sasuke asked and Kyuubi nodded.

"How come I don't know who Itachi is, Kyuu-ni?"

"Well, that's because after school, you usually are just inside the house while me and Itachi always play outdoors."

"Oh."

"I now understand why I started to think of Itachi always eversince I saw Sasuke. It's because you two are brothers." Itachi smirked.

"You _always _think of me?" Kyuubi blushed.

"O-oi! No! I mean yes! I mean, well, ugh."

Hours of teasing, talking, laughing and remember-whens passed and suddenly it's already night time. Kyuubi was about to call Iruka but suddenly his phone rang.

"It's Iruka. Moshi moshi?_"_

"_Kyuubi! Why aren't you guys home yet?_" Iruka asked worriedly.

"Anou, I was actually going to call you, Iruka-san. Um, you see, it's raining really hard and both Naruto and I forgot our house keys."

"_Oh...wait for me there. Where are you anyway?_"

"Kyuubi? Can I talk to Iruka-san?" Itachi asked.

"Um, yeah okay. Iruka-san, someone wants to talk to you."

"_Okay" _Itachi got Kyuubi's phone.

"Hello, Kyuubi and Naruto are currently at our home since they forgot to bring their key. It's quite far from there and it's raining really hard so maybe they can spend the night with us?" Itachi asked politely. Kyuubi and Naruto could only gape.

"_Oh? Who is this anyway?" _Itachi grinned.

"It's Itachi." Itachi heard a gasp from Iruka.

"_Itachi-kun! You're back? How have you been?"_

"I'm fine Iruka-san. Thank you. I see you are fine too."

"_Yes! Yes! Okay the, they can stay over in your house! You and Kyuubi probably need time to catch up with each other. But if anything bad happens to them, you better hide."_ Itachi chuckled and they both hang up.

"Looks like you're spending the night here."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know this chapter sucks, but what can I do? xD

**(1)**-I can't think of a good excuse on why they died so that's just it. Kyuubi's and Naruto's parents died, ahahaha!

**(2)-**Yeah! That's Itachi's necklace! I believe you people know how Itachi's necklace looks like, no?

**(3)-**Um, you guys can just think of an occupation for Iruka.

**(4****)**-Well, there are 2 duplicates of the house key. One for Kyuu and one for Naru. Ofcourse the original key is for Iruka!

**Chapter 4 ideas**

_-__Kyuubi and Naruto would be spending the night with the Uchihas. They decided to watch horror movie to kill the boredom but Naruto hates horror movies. Not like he would admit that infront of Sasuke, though he keeps on gripping Sasuke's arm. Oops! Naruto was shocked at some scene causing him to tug Sasuke's arm a little too hard and Sasuke fell on top of Naruto!_

_-Sai successfully managed to force Naruto to date him and when Sasuke knew about this, he got mad, not knowing why he felt such anger._

_-Sakura's plan on making Sasuke jealous by using Naruto will soon start_

**PLEASE READ TO CLARIFY SOME THINGS**

Kyuubi and Naruto's parents died when Kyuubi was 6 and Naruto was 4. The Umino family is a relative of the Uzumakis so they decided to keep the two. By they, I mean Iruka's parents. Iruka is 6 years older than Kyuubi. Kyuubi is 19 here so that makes Iruka 25. Since they are already old enough here, they live together without Iruka's parents, Iruka serving as their guardian. About the childhood friend thing, Naruto didn't know Itachi coz Naruto was just 4-6, so he rarely gets out the house. Kyuubi and Itachi though loves to play outdoors. Sasuke didn't know Kyuubi for the same reason. Ahaha! Sorry, I really can't think of anything right now. Like I said, my mind's kinda in a mess O.O I'll try to make the next chapter worth to read. –**sigh**—

Please review! If there's something you wish to know about this story, you're free to ask!


End file.
